Morning After
by summerlover1
Summary: Sequel to Hn. She had fallen asleep and now standing meters away stood the Uchiha in a towel and nothing more. Itachi/Sakura Read N' Review


The Uchiha

So here's the final part to The Uchiha story. Thank you to everyone who read it and reviewed.

Thank you to

...I don't own Naruto...or Sasuke...or sniffle Itachi

SxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxI

The Morning After

_His arms wrapped around her body aligning them perfectly. Fitting as one, hands moved across bare skin in a lovers embrace, intent on discovering hidden secrets. _

_Eyes dark as night watched her intently as she smiled in pleasure at the feel of his lips against her own._ _Twisting her small hands she tangled them in his dark hair, removing the metal protector from his head._

"_Itachi"_

_Smiling up at him she traced the edges of his face, soothing the deep lines of strain on each side of his face. _

_Above her his image slowly faded._

The rays of sun entering through the holes in the blinds penetrated the deepest part of her sleep erasing the scene before her.

Mumbling incoherently Sakura squeezed her eyes shut tighter.

Becoming more and more aware of reality she opened her eyes slightly expecting to see the yellow walls of her room.

_Hmm...that's funny the walls are white right now...that's nice._

Smiling crookedly at the thought of her walls changing colour she closed her eyes once again intent on seeing her dream hunk.

**Inner: Umm..hello white walls? White Walls! Open your eyes!**

_White Walls!_

Snapping forward Sakura sat up straight. Sure enough the walls really were white.

Wincing at the pain in her head from the sudden movement she cursed the hang over feeling chakra depletion always caused.

_Ok so I over did it and stayed here the night, that's not to bad. As long as I'm gone before Tsunade realizes I disobeyed her and never left the hospital._

**Inner: I think that's the least of our worries. Notice anything particular about this room. Remember anything from last night?**

Taking no heed to her inner's sarcastic warning she lazily scanned the room not at all worried. A single window with bars across it thanks to the number of ninja's leaving the hospital before they were supposed to, counter and sink, futon in the corner, covers unmade, torn cloak folded on pillow, closed bathroom...TORN CLOAK!

_Oh my god._

Scenes from only hours before flashed before eyes.

Herself heading to leave, being stopped by those nurses.

Herself coming to the aid of an injured Itachi.

Herself healing his arm, and feeling faint.

Herself pushed up against a door and kissed until she could feel nothing else.

Herself sagging against him in content.

Herself curling up on the bed he had carried her to.

Herself asking him to stay.

_Oh my god, Oh my God, Ohmygod!_

**Inner: Ya...**

She had to get out of here and fast!

Wait was that water she heard.

Looking aghast she realized the door to the attached bathroom was closed for a reason.

There was a man, an incredibly attractive, self assured man only meters away.

Naked!

This was so worse then running into him shirtless.

She needed to leave AND FAST.

Moving to get out of the bed her legs tangled with the blankets around her. Falling forward she landed beside the bed, still trapped in the evil sheets. Twisting and turning she managed to escape only to shriek in alarm.

Looking down at herself she could only let her mouth hang open in horror at what she saw.

Bare legs.

Flushing at the knowledge that at some point he had changed her without her waking up, she counted to three.

She was wearing the black shirt he had had on yesterday.

This couldn't possible get any worse.

The water to the shower turned off.

Truly panicking she didn't know what to do. Never had she been this flustered by a boy before. Not even when she had liked Sasuke had she been like this.

The desire to run out the room was almost over powering but until she found her clothes she couldn't risk the chance of her colleagues seeing her.

There!

Beside her bed folded in the corner was a bundle of clothes. Rushing she grabbed the first item. Letting it unfold she found herself staring at another one of his shirts.

_How many shirts did he have here!_

About to attempt to put on the pair of pants still folded she sensed a presence behind her.

Turning sharply she actually squeaked.

There shirtless once again Itachi stood, this time a towel tied around his waist. His hair still damp with water hung across his face shielding his eyes.

Cursing her bodies immediate reaction to the sight of him, she backed up a step needing the space between them.

Realizing how badly this all looked she bowed lowly.

"I'm sorry Itachi-san." Trying to sound formal to save herself the embarrassment she felt.

Frowning at the way she said his name he took in her flushed features. Even while blushing it was obvious to him she still lacked her usual energy.

The apology annoyed him to no end.

"It seems to me that you like apologizing." He pointed out.

Raising an eyebrow she said nothing waiting for him to explain.

"I believe the first time we met you apologized for barging into the house then continuing on to say you weren't leaving until you saw Sasuke." Smirking at the memory.

She couldn't believe it was possible to blush brighter then she had before but she proved herself wrong by doing just that.

Stopping the apology she was about to make she shifted her eyes. Changing the subject she tried to scowl.

"You changed me while I slept." Saying it accusingly.

A smirk lined his lips. "You looked uncomfortable."

Anger slowly replaced her discomfort as she looked up meeting his eyes.

"You could have woken me up."

"How?" The amusement he felt coming through in the word.

Reeling Sakura had to wonder at the sight before her. No one would believe that Itachi Uchiha, the heir to the Uchiha name stood before her almost teasingly.

Sighing in defeat she had to agree it would have been very hard to wake her from her slumber after having used so much of her chakra.

"I guess your right." The words coming out slowly. She didn't like to be wrong and she especially didn't like admitting to it to someone who already had so much power over her.

"Hn,"

Eying her he watched her futile attempts to stare anywhere, at anything but him.

The fact that he could make this strong little creature stutter brought a smirk to his lips.

After their last meeting he had gotten any information about her. Rumors of her incredible strength and legendary temper sparked his interest again and again.

Scowling at her actions Sakura couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep in front of this man. He was one of the strongest ninja's of the village and was known almost everywhere. Yet he had stayed as she had asked, to look after her.

She owed him more then an apology.

Stepping forward she quickly and awkwardly and bowed before him. "Thank you for taking care of me. I guess I used to much chakra again and couldn't make it home this time."

Her words had the opposite effect. He didn't like the idea of her nearly passing out a normal occurrence.

"You've let this happen before?" His voice slightly condescending.

Furious at the idea that he planned to belittle her she met his gaze with a fiery glare.

"What I do is none of your business."

Wrong thing to say to a man who had hours before kissed her senseless.

Realizing this Sakura took an immediate step back.

Eyes suddenly territorial and alert took in her stance. Moving slowly he walked towards her closing in the distance.

Circling her he admired the shape of her legs unhidden by his shirt. Scanning her body possessively he decided there was nothing more beautiful then this woman standing dressed only in his shirt trying to look brave.

With her hair messed up from sleep and her eyes bright she was a sight.

_He's getting closer, not good_

_Not good._

**Inner: Really good!**

"Stop staring at me like that, I'm your medic and that's it." Her plan didn't seem to work.

Instead of backing off like she had hoped he moved in behind her. Caressing the side of her neck he chuckled deeply.

"Kitten don't you remember saying my name while you slept?"

_Ohmygod she hadn't!_

She remembered her dream and she also remembered the feelings it had created. If she had said his name out loud what else had she said?

The alarm in her eyes was obvious. Tracing the line of her ear he smirked against her neck.

"It definitely didn't sound like you wanted me to go away."

Stuttering she didn't know what to say. It was all true, charmed by him she had wanted him to stay forever.

"It was just a dream." The words coming out flatly.

Only it wasn't meant to be.

Turning her gently he cradled her against him as if she would brake. The action awed her, he was known to be cold and cut off from the world behavior and yet here he was.

"Don't you remember Kitten?"

Watching him she knew she was walking into a trap but could do nothing to stop it.

"You're not getting away from me." Each word confident.

Leaning in he teased her lips gently.

Brushing her lips gently he tugged her bottom lip to draw a response. Rewarded with a quiet moan he soothed the spot with his lips.

"Ever."

Moving down he pressed his lips against her own completely. Gasping her eyes closed at the pull of his lips.

She actually tasted his essence in the kiss.

Unsure of the feelings rising in her she put all the feeling she had into the kiss hoping it would make up for her inexperience.

Slowly, hesitantly she raised her arms, lightly she pressed her palms against his bare chest.

Stilling he froze sure she was about to push him away.

Instead shyly she smoothed her fingers across his skin, tracing the outlines of scars from the past.

The heat radiated off him in force warming her whole body.

Growling at the feel of her curious exploration he kissed her savagely.

Realizing where this would head if they continued much longer he gently stepped back putting space between them. He may have been used to getting what he wanted but trumping his want of her felt right now was the need for her to need him.

Eyes glazed over Sakura felt him shift away. Disappointed he had stopped she took in a deep breath. Slowly the fog cleared away, realization that she had just kissed him AGAIN hit home.

"Why?" Her voice sounding unsure.

"I told you I'm not letting you get away."

She was about to tell him that wasn't a real answer when the look in his eyes stopped her. For the first time she saw him with his shield down watching her watch him.

They were beautiful so dark, so full.

She realized that very moment he had answered her question. This meant something to him also.

Taking a chance she smiled gently. "Ever?"

"Hn,"

Smiling brightly she accepted this as a promise. Never would she receive undenying promises of love and flowers from him but that was ok.

She didn't need it.

Bending she picked up his clothed lying on the floor. Tossing them at him she smiled at his questioning look.

"I have less then 10 hours before I have to work again lets get out of here. Where are my clothes?"

Not able to help himself he smirked at her question. "I put them in the washroom so you couldn't leave without talking to me first."

Laughing in shocked delight she realized he'd planned this all along.

Skipping into the bathroom and closing the door to change she left him standing in the center of the room.

...

Once again walking down the hall she couldn't stop smiling. Beside her with an emotionless expression on his face Itachi walked, both headed for the door.

Passing the nurse station she spotted one of the nurses from before filling out paper work. Lifting her head her jaw dropped at the sight of the pink haired medic and the Uchiha walking side by side out of the hospital.

Only after the door closed behind him did she finally realize what it meant.

Sakura had never left the hospital the night before.

Sakura had spent the entire time in the same room with him.

It was the morning after and she wasn't alone.

And finally

Sakura and the Uchiha looked damn good together.

SxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxIxSxI

Tada...wells that' it. Hoped you enjoyed it.

I might, no promises though, do one more chapter just because we need to see sasuke's and naruto's reaction of course! Read n' Review.


End file.
